Captured
by Arkhempatient252
Summary: The argo lands in camp Jupiter butt what happens next. Read and find out
1. On our way

I do not own these characters.

All credit goes to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 1:Piper, Jason, Leo and Annabeth were on the argo 2. They knew they were close to camp Jupiter butt they still couldn't see it. Annabeth was running The plans in het head while looking over the side of the ship. Not really looking butt more gazing.

Jason stood in the front. He was wearing his toga and purple cloak over his jeans and orange half-blood shirt. Piper walked over to him. And even from a distance she could see he was tense. To someone who doesn't know he might look calm and controlled butt his knuckles where white from his form grip on his sword. She knew how she could help him.

Piper stopped behind him and gave his ass a firm squeeze. He jumped and turned. An give a small smile when he saw it was Piper, the he looked if anyone noticed butt everyone was busy with the ship or looking for signs of camp Jupiter.

Piper leaned in and whispered to Jason: "can i help you relax?". This while she gently rubbed the front of his trousers.

Jason gasped and looked confused.

Piper sighed at the clueless guy and looked him in the eyes while she pulled down the front off her white tanktop.

Not really enough to see everything butt enough to get Jason's blood flowing.

Piper turned around and walked away with sexy swaying hips. To be honest she could use some relaxing. Her pussy was getting a little wet. When she was at the door that leaded down to the bedrooms she turned to Jason and winked. The she started walking downstairs.

Leo saw her go down but didn't see the wink. He yelled: "Piper we are almost there, where are you going?". Butt she didn't answer.

5 minutes later Jason started to go downstairs when he was at the door Leo called:"where are you going?". Jason turned and said:"to the bathroom."

Once he was downstairs Jason was getting quite nervous. He paced in the hallway for like 5 minutes before he decided to go for it. He knocked on the door of Piper's room. Butt no one answered. He knocked again. Still nothing... Dissapointed he walked back to his room. He on locked the door and walked in backwards gazing at Pipers door. When he locked the door he heard someone caugh behind him.

There she was lying on Jason's bed with all her naked beauty to see. Her skin was nice and light brown like a real Cherokee She had nice long brown hair that fell down behind her cute face and brown eyes. Her hair reached an the way down to her nice big D-size breasts. And boy she had nice boobs Jason taught. Her flat stomach and even her nice long sexy legs.

Jason could'nt see her pussy butt he bet it was amazing. She was clean shaven.

Jason started stuttering. And Piper couldn't help butt laugh. She winked at him and said in sexy voice: "Care to join me? Butt i have one rule. No one can wear more clothes then me when we share a bed" after she said this she got an evil grin on her face.

Jason Immediately knew what to do. He took of his shirt and starting working on his pants.

At this point the alarm bell rang and Piper said "fuck". Jason Said "no time the alarm is going. He put his shirt back on and rang back upstairs.

Piper was pissed off butt she putt her clothes purple panty's and bra back on. This she covered with her white tanktop and jeans hotpants. Then she putt a feather in her hair and walked backed to the deck. Once she was their she couldn't believe her eyes. She saw camp Jupiter for the first time. Leo called her over to side of the ship to get a better look down. Once she arrived Leo was staring at here.

"what?" Piper asked. Leo said " are you cold. Your nipples can be seen from am the way down. And next time pour you drink in your mouth and not your crotch."

Piper started blushing and ran to her room to change.

They started descending to the city.

 _End of chapter 1._


	2. Invasion!

While the argo was desending above new rome, annabeth heard a bang in the middle of the deck.

She turned around butt all she saw was a puff of green smoke, once it cleared there was a statue standing in the middle of thz ship.

"STOP THIS SHIP!" terminus screamed.

Leo yanked his wii console upward and the ship stayed hovering above new rome.

You can not pass here with this flying monstrosity. Their will be no weapons in the pomerian line!

Annabeth, the diplomat she was stepped forward and introduced everybody on the ship. After a long discussion they asked if the ship could land on the training fields, Terminus still refused.

Annabeth had to make up a plan quickly before she could be shot out of the sky.. Above all she saw Percy in the distance and he could'nt wait for that boy's dick inside of her, were it belonged.

She told everyone to turn around and then she walked over to terminus and whispered something in his ear, no one could hear what it was... While she was whispering terminus had a perfect look down her white top. And something started growing on the base of the statue, which annabeth felt poking against her thigh.

A plan formed in annabeth's mind.

She started to move against the stone hard dick, this while negotiating the terms to land. Terminus said: "if you complete what you started you can land on the field".

So annabeth got down on here knees while thinking (it's all to see Percy again).

Terminus said: "some more skin wouldn't hurt", so she pulled down her top and bra so here tits were hanging out of the top, which pushed them up nicely and making them look even bigger then de D-cup she already had. Time to go to work":she thought. Her hand started with slow strokes and to her amazement it felt like a real dick and not like rocks as she feared. Still hard as rocks though.

Piper wondering what was taking so long sneaked a peak over her shoulder and saw the mighty blonde daughter of Athena on her knees. Going down on the statue, and cause she was still horny this didn't help. She sneaked to two on the deck and surprised annabeth by grabbing her tits from behind and started playing with them

Annabeth shocked from the sudden intrusion turned around angry, but when she was kissed by piper she just went with it. Her hands went down on pipers back and started to lift her top. Meanwhile she whispered in pipers ear, let's give this man a show. Once her top was off annabeth web back to Terminus with renewed enthousiasm en placed her mouth around the cock.

Pipers was grinding with her perfect ass against terminus. Suddenly she felt her bra go loose and wondered who had done since he had no hands or arms. She slid out of her bra and turned around only to see her bra clenched between his theet.

Oh you naughty boy, she smirked and got down next to annabeth and started licking his balls to rise his pleasure. Annabeth was now moving faster and faster. She went as deep as she could without gagging, piper started to stroke the 2 inches annabeth couldn't fit. Piper tapped on her shoulder and said switch. Piper started going super fast and taking the whole thing in. After about 3min Terminus warned he was nearing his end, so piper got behind him and started jerking him in front of annabeth's face. Terminus moaned loudly and shoot is spunk all over annabeth's perfect boobs and face.

"this means we can land? " annabeth asked. Terminus nodded and disarpeard.

 **End of chapter 2**


End file.
